


Thank You

by superwholoki



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blood, Explicit Language, F/M, Negan Smut Week, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, Warning: Negan, inappropriate use of Lucille, jealous Negan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholoki/pseuds/superwholoki
Summary: Teaching Negan a lesson doesn’t quite go as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at a submission for Negan Smut Week. Hope you guys enjoy! Of course, I had to throw in a bit of Simon x Reader on the side. Find me on tumblr @ superwholoki.tumblr.com

“Ah, fuck, doll!”

Negan looked up at you with lust blown eyes, his chest heaving coming down from his orgasm. A satisfied smile crossed your face as you admired your work. Your spent body was covered in sweat and juices as you rolled to your side in exhaustion. Reaching your arm over Negan, you splayed your body across his chest, resting your head on his broad shoulder.

“Tell me again why the fuck you won’t be one of my wives? Cause that… what just happened… that was motherfucking cocksucking magnificent.”

You huffed in annoyance, adding a dramatic eye roll in for extra effect. Little annoyed you more than Negan’s harem of wives. If he enjoyed fucking you as much as he said he did, you didn’t understand why he needed five other women to be at his beck and call and you weren’t going to have any part of it.

“I’ve already given you my answer.” 

“You wanna fucking play hard to get? Fucking fine. Telling me I can’t fucking fuck my own wives because you’re a better fuck? That’s not how this shit works.”

Feeling a bit vulnerable, you sat up, pulling the covers over your bare breasts. The adrenaline rush you got when you pressed his buttons was unlike anything else. Killing walkers? Sure, that was rousing. But nothing matched the thrill of seeing the fire in Negan’s eyes when you challenged him. The best part was that you knew you were unsusceptible to the punishments he’d dole out to the other compound members. You hadn’t pushed him too far yet, right? It was all fun and games to you. You couldn’t help it if the man took things too seriously. You’d hoped your banter would get him to loosen up a tad, maybe he’d come to thank you for it.

“Come on, Negan. You don’t think any of your wives are there because they actually care for you, do you?” 

Negan straightened himself up in the bed, not bothering to cover his naked form as you did. “Let’s get one thing motherfucking straight. The arrangement I have with my wives is my goddamn fucking business, got it?”

“Of course. Of course.” A false sense of sympathy flooded your voice. It wasn’t as if Negan hadn’t pulled that shit with you.

“I get it.” Negan flashed a cocky smile before down turning the corners of his lips in a feigning pout. “Your pretty little soaked panties are all in a wad because you’re jealous. Not fucking hard to figure.”

The man who could have anything he wanted was really going to lecture you about jealously? Oh, no, you were not having that. “Excuse me? Jealous? I’m sorry, do you even know what that’s like Mr. I-Have-Five-Wives?”

Being the insensitive bastard that he was, instead of expressing sympathy for offending you, he proceeded to laugh hardily at your distress. Not that you were expecting anything less of him. Hell, one of the things you loved most about him, although you’d never admit it, was his ability to seemingly not feel anything at times. Having a rather temperamentally expressive personality yourself, it was a trait you envied…unless he was directing it towards you. Unbeknownst to you, Negan derived a great deal of entertainment from your hotheadedness. He made it a personal goal to get a rise out of you when he could. While it annoyed the hell out of you, it usually ended with some fantastic hot and heavy animalistic sex. Negan still wasn’t sure if you’d caught on to his master plan yet but as long as you kept coming back for more, he was a happy man.

This time though, you weren’t giving in. No, you weren’t going to think about the things you wanted to do to the gorgeous and completely naked man in front of you. As tantalizing as the idea was, you were not going to press your lips against his in a passionate kiss, grazing your soft skin against his salt and peppered stubble, your tongue tracing lightly down his neck across his most sensitive places slowly moving down his chest at just the right pace to drive him crazy until you reached his-– You stopped yourself right there. It was bad enough you were becoming wet just thinking about it knowing that allowing yourself to yield to your body’s desires would only be giving into Negan’s head games. 

Standing up from the bed, you wrapped the crimson sheet around your body in a scramble for your clothes. You left the room without another word despite Negan’s protests. You had gone in circles with him enough regarding how you felt about his wives and he still chose to make light of your grievances. You were not going to let that stand. Negan needed to be taught a lesson.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

You whistled a tune as you pranced across the compound courtyard in your best fitting pair of jeans and a faded red shirt. Confident Negan would soon see the error of his ways; your mood had drastically increased since this morning.

One of the perks about not being one of Negan’s wives was that no one in the compound knew you two were an item. Not wanting to piss off Sherry any more than you already had, you told Negan you wanted to keep things on the down low. She wasn’t your biggest fan seeing as you might have punched Dwight on occasion or two. It wasn’t your damn fault the man was so intolerable. The fact that Sherry still cared about the fucker so much only fueled your resentment of her and the other wives. They had a man who would give them anything they wanted yet it still wasn’t enough.

Pushing the intrusion from your mind, you continued about your merry way. Striding up to the front gate, you noticed it was Connor who was on guard duty. Only having eyes for Negan since you arrived at the sanctuary, you’d never much noticed how much of a looker Connor was with his slick jet black hair and bad boy appearance. Swaying your hips gently, you advanced towards him.

“Connor!” A voice boomed from behind you. You turned to see none other than Negan’s own right hand man Simon. “Hey, man, Negan needs you on the supply run. Dwights’ gonna take over watch.” 

Ugh, Dwight?! You weren’t willing to stoop that low to prove a point. Although the idea of toying with Dwight to see if he was credulous enough to fall for your little plan, despite the turbulent history between you two, rather bemused you. Nevertheless, you didn’t think you had the stomach to flirt with the prick. Turning your back on Dwight who had just approached the post, you noticed Simon walking away and an idea hit you. A really bad one.

Before your conscious could stop you, you were running after him. “Uh, hey, Simon!”

Simon turned, his eyes giving you a once over before meeting your own.

“Yeah?” He seemed taken off guard. To be fair, you hadn’t much interacted with him outside of the times you were by Negan’s side. Simon no doubt had the intellect many of the other Saviors lacked so you decided you needed to up your game.

“Do you, uh, think you could help me?” You flashed him an innocent smile. Now the question was, would he go for the bait?

Simon furrowed his brow. He was pretty handsome, wasn’t he? “This somethin’ for Negan?”

“No, actually. I, um…” Fuck. You had no idea what you were going to say. You did your best not to let your hesitation be noticed but you were pretty sure you looked like a deer caught in the headlights. It didn’t help that your guilty conscious was seeping through the cracks distracting you from formulating a response. Using Negan’s closest subordinate to get back at him… what could possibly go wrong? On the other hand, it wasn’t as though Simon had the slightest notion that you were fucking his boss. Hell, he wouldn’t so much as risk looking at you the wrong way if he had any idea. You didn’t want anyone to get hurt except maybe Negan’s ego.

Knowing Negan wouldn’t fault the man for what he didn’t know, you deduced that it would be you who would bear the brunt of any punishment should he not be as understanding as you’d hoped. This usually meant a spanking or being tied to his bed and having him fuck your brains out. This plan was sounding better and better every second.

Before you could continue your conversation with Simon, he spoke for you. “Look, I have to get back inside and finish up some stuff. Why don’t you follow me and we can talk.”

Simon turned heel leaving you trudging behind to keep up pace. Reaching the compound, you couldn’t believe your luck. There was Negan and Lucille striding down the hallway across from you a fair distance away.

“So what was it you wanted to ask, sweetheart?” Simon asked, still walking.

You grabbed him by both shoulders, halting him. Taking the chance that Simon hadn’t yet noticed anyone was in the vicinity, you whispered seductively, “kiss me.”

Still processing what you’d just said, Simon’s eyes widened. With Negan advancing closer, you didn’t have time to continue any persuasion. Moving your hands to either side of Simon’s face, you pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Unexpectedly, Simon grabbed your waist drawing you against his chest just as his tongue parted your lips flicking against yours. 

Caught up in the unexpected pleasure of the kiss, you hadn’t noticed Negan until he was only feet from you. ”Excuse the fuck out of me but what the fucking hell is going on here.”

The two of you jumped at blustering interruption. Okay, so maybe he wasn’t taking this quite as expected. You’d been so confident that subjecting Negan to the jealously you’d endured would elicit some degree of sympathy. Instead you had failed to consider the consequences of your actions and for that you would pay dearly. 

“Is somebody going to fucking explain this or is Lucille going to have to beat it out of one of you?” Negan swung Lucille from her resting place on his shoulder only inches from your face to come to a halt at his side.

Simon responded, “I – she, uh, she asked me to kiss her.”

Negan’s dark gaze immediately fell upon you. You clenched your thighs together. For all the trouble you were in, you were actually aroused by his fury. You’d never seen Negan this angry, at least not directed towards you. Sure, you taunted the man on a near daily basis and often bore a reddened ass or bruises from the heated sex that came after to show for it. But this? This was pure rage. You averted your eyes from his only to have his hand dig roughly into your hair forcing you to face him.

“You fucking have something to fucking say for yourself?” His grip on you was painful and unforgiving.

Deciding pleading the fifth would be your safest bet, you shook your head in a silent response.

“That’s what I fucking thought.” Turning his heated gaze to Simon, Negan pulled you closer so that your back was firmly pressed against his chest. The cool sensation of his leather jacket against the contrast of your warm skin sent a shock through your body as the tingle of every nerve heightened.

“Simon. Call a meeting in the gathering room. I want to see every fucking soul there.” Making a hasty exit, Simon left the two of you alone. Three, your brain reminded you as you felt the sharp sting of Lucille graze across your forearm. 

“You fucking think you can get away with that shit here?” 

You hadn’t the slightest notion as to where to begin to explain yourself in a way that wouldn’t infuriate him further. You parted your lips but rather than words, only a muted gasp escaped. Silence was doubtfully a better choice you realized all too late as the harsh thorns of barbed wire bit into you breaking the skin. You flinched at the pain as blood droplets welled up trickling down your arm onto the concrete below. 

“Don’t make me ask again.” His cold eyes reflected the menace in his voice. You wondered how you were going to sweet talk your way out of this one.

“No,” you spoke softly.

“Excuse me?” Negan said wryly. His beard brushed against your cheek sending shivers down your body. In response, he loosed his grip on you, slowly and tauntingly bringing his hand down to your neck. His long fingers wrapped around your throat tight enough that a single ounce more pressure would restrict airflow to your already shallow breath.

“No, I can’t I mean,” you choked.

“Hmm.” Negan huffed in response. 

“Seeing that. You. With Simon of all fucking people,” he shouted. “You see that made Lucille thirsty.”

Your vision hazed at the thought. The day came when you finally pushed him too far. Pressing your eyes closed, you wished you’d thought things through. Sharing Negan would have been a better alternative than no Negan at all. Not to mention the possibly dying a brutal death at his hands part. The cool, keen sensation of wood and wire chafed across your bare calves, bringing you back to reality.

“You,” he whispered in your ear. The combined titillation of Negan’s hot breath against your skin along with Lucille’s kiss trailing up your inner thigh was almost too much to handle. “You are mine.”

“This,” Negan punctuated as he brought Lucille to lift the hem of your skirt, inching up until she brushed against your core. “This is mine.”

If it weren’t for Negan’s strong grip on you, you’d have melted to the floor. You’d have given anything in that moment to have Negan himself replace her cold touch. Fully aware of the effect he was having on you, Negan released his grip and spun you around you face him. He flashed a complacent smile before grabbing you by the arm and dragging you along beside him at a hurried pace.

Escorting you down an unfamiliar corridor, he opened a door at the end to reveal a catwalk suspended above the gathering room. Negan let loose of you and gestured for you to enter before him. Your heart stopped at the realization of what was happening. You had been a spectator to many a punishment inflected from this balcony. Never before had you been the subject of such a barbarous act. You slowly made your way down the metal platform as your eyes flashed to the huddle of people below and then back to Negan who now held Lucille proudly on his shoulder.

“I think you all know I’m a pretty understanding guy,” Negan addressed the crowd. 

“I don’t ask a lot except for what has to be done to keep shit in fucking order around here. You wouldn’t think a little fucking respect is too much to ask for. But for some of you…” Negan paused, his eyes locked on you. Despite Negan’s scrutinizing gaze, the subject of your focus was Lucille. Images flooded your mind of all the formidable things she could do to you. It took every ounce of composure you had not to dart past Negan and run for your life. Tilting his head up, as if accessing you, Negan continued his oration. ”For some of you, it can be a mighty big pill to swallow. But swallow it you most certainly motherfucking will.”

Leaning in with a wicked smile, Negan whispered, “Would you like that, doll?”

Your mind was racing and couldn’t process what he was asking you. Privy to your confusion, Negan clarified his intent with a downward glance at the budge in his pants. Relief set in at the realization of what he was offering. Rather than meeting a bloody death at the hands of Lucille, the alternative was to be subjected to a rather welcome punishment for your actions be it may a public spectacle. Negan wanted to make a show of it that you were his and you were more than willing to oblige.

The idea of getting Negan off in front of a crowd of people, strangers and friends alike, was only slightly humiliating which you knew he would only relish in. This was his way of ensuring no other man in the Sanctuary would so much as touch you. Putting your insecurities aside, you knelt in front of him and slowly removed the buckle on his pants as well as his cartridge belt which you let fall to the ground. You hesitated as the clank of it brought your attention to the eerie silence of the room. 

“You gonna fucking get to it or would you like Lucille to step in?” He said, tapping her against the ground for emphasis. Negan’s voice was harsh but the glimmer in his eyes told you he was enjoying himself far too much not to allow you to continue. Even if you hadn’t consented to proceed, Negan was quite certain his intimidation tactics had already set you straight. The blowjob? Well, that was just the cherry on top.

Negan watched invitingly as you slowly unfastened his zipper. He smiled sinfully at your surprised discovery that he was sans underwear beneath his pants. Heat welled up inside of you as you gently freed his hardened cock grasping it gently in your hands. He took a fistful of your hair, tugging lightly as his other hand propped against Lucille.

Relishing in the moment, you slowly flicked your tongue against his tip before dragging lightly along his shaft. Negan let out a low moan at the sweet sensation of your soft touch. Nothing was more gratifying than the harmonious sounds of heated pleasure from Negan’s mouth knowing you were the one eliciting his satisfaction. A devilish part of you hoped his wives were in the audience below witness to this carnal feast.

The increased throbbing of his cock signaled to you that it was time for the real show. Knowing his eyes were on you, you parted your lips and licked them hungrily before taking his generous cock into your mouth. Wrapping your lips around his dick, you sucked gently while twirling your tongue. Negan rolled his hips as you picked up a rhythmic pace sucking him hard and fast. Lips slick with saliva and juices, his cock slipped in and out with ease as you brought him further to the back of your throat with each thrust.

You lifted your gaze to Negan’s blissfully contorted face as he drowned in the pleasure of your touch, his grip firm on Lucille steadying him. Your ears rang with the moans and curses Negan spewed. You swallowed around him as his warm cum filled your mouth. The pop of your lips echoing through the lull of the room reminded you that the two of you were not alone. Turning your focus back to Negan, you were taken aback as his eyes bore into you with a smug grin across his face.

“I think that whole fucking show had Lucille pretty jealous. See, she wanted to have her way with you but because I’m such a standup guy, I wasn’t gonna let that shit happen. Now, I think you have a little something to say to me.” Negan was just bursting with excitement.

“Th-thank you,” you whispered low enough only he could hear.

Cupping his ear, Negan leaned in. “What was that? I didn’t quite hear you. You’re going to have to speak up.”

“Thank you.” Your voice loud enough to be heard below.

“In case you haven’t caught on, I just slid my dick down your throat and you thanked me for it.”


End file.
